valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Cynthia
allies' ATK 900% up / 40% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 900% up / 50% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Complete Moon |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 5 times |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Complete Moon |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1000% up / 50% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1000% up / 60% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Complete Moon |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 50% chance / Max 5 times |procs g2 = 5 |skill x = ★Complete Moon |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1200% up / 65% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1200% up / 75% chance |procs x = 5 |skill x2 = ★Complete Moon |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 75% chance / Max 5 times |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Cynthia is now super powerful all the time, not just during the new moon. |friendship = New moon or full moon, I'm super powerful all the time! |meet = Behold! It's the return of the most powerful moon god, me! |battle start = I'm always powerful now! |battle end = I still can't beat the sun. |friendship max = I'll reward all who look at me! Your reward is to see me! |friendship event = I used to want to be pretty. Now I want to be important! Look up to the moon, and I'll look down at you! |rebirth = I'll gain power to become more important. Nothing will stop me! I can fight at full power at any moon phase! But I'm not done! Someday, I'll be all-powerful during the day too! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin